<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly me too the moon by Totallynotawitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694463">Fly me too the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch'>Totallynotawitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hello Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Songs, Steven and Andrew think about how perfect each other is, also like a hint of angst, and a lot of introspection, anyways sugary sweet drabbles are like, cause like technically, idk what else to tag this, lmao all my standrew fics gonna be tagged au, my jam right now, there is sugary sweet fluff, they are just like chefs kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:52:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night (for their 5 year wedding anniversary) was hours ago, now Andrew and Steven just get to relax. With a guitar and a hammock, they send the night under the stars waxing poetic about the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hello Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly me too the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will be part of a series, but you don't need to read the other fics to understand it<br/>also pls no one show this to any of the worth it people or if you are the worth it people don't read this. That makes me uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew and Steven had finished the celebration of the five-year anniversary of when they got married earlier that day. Now they just get to relax in the hammock in their backyard. Andrew felt the water droplets on the wet grass as he used his foot to rock them. It had started raining earlier in the day to Steven’s delight. They danced and kissed in the rain before going back inside to dry. When it stopped they hung the hammock up and rocked together under the stars. Andrew hummed along to Steven’s strumming. His legs were sprawled over Andrew’s lap as he flowed through different songs on the guitar. </p><p>The stars shined up above them, their twinkles like applause for Steven’s serenades. Occasionally when he knew the words, Andrew would softly sing the words too. It always made Steven pause slightly, letting awe fill his features before he remembered that he needed to finish the songs. </p><p>Currently, he was strumming the notes to Fly Me to the Moon. Andrew did know these words so he lazily sings them as he stares at Steven. The moonlight reflects on Steven’s features just right making him seem cut from stone. His jawline and cheekbones seem handsomely sharp yet soft and kind. Laughter wrinkles are faint beside his eyes. Even his pink hair seems to shine. </p><p>“In other words I love you.” Andrew twirled around a flower from a tree nearby the restaurant they ate at in his hands. His smile was soft and brilliant as he softly sang along. Steven never understood why people say his face lights up when he’s happy. It’s nothing compared to the fleeting joy on Andrew’s face. He’s usually serious, so Steven soaks up the moments Andrew lets himself be truly happy. </p><p>“Happy five year anniversary my love,” Steven whispers to him when the song finishes. He grabs Andrew’s hand and kisses his knuckles. It still makes Andrew blush. </p><p>“Happy five year anniversary, darling. I’m glad you finally asked me out that day.” It’s a fond memory for Andrew. Steven had officially moved back to California for Watcher. They’re at the airport. He walks up to Andrew and squeezes him half to death in a hug. “Never leave me,” he whispers, “it’s too painful.”</p><p>“Are you telling me you love me? Asking me out on a date?” Andrew chuckles to hide his nervousness. It’s both a joke and a serious question. He rests his chin on Steven’s shoulder while he waits for an answer. </p><p>Steven hesitated for a moment and fear took over Andrew. What if he misread the situation? In truth, Steven just had the words caught in his throat. It’s been a while since he saw his Andrew.  He knew what his answer would be the minute he wanted to show Andrew a new restaurant in New York and couldn’t. “Both. Yes. Andrew Ilnyckj, I love you, will you go out with me?”</p><p>Eight years later Steven stares at his husband fondly. “It’s the best decision I ever made.”</p><p>“I’ll never leave you.”</p><p>“Great, cause I’ll never let you go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>